supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexus' 8th Birthday Party/Transcript
Gina: Everyone except Lexus gather around please. Dallas: We need to come up with a theme for Lexus. Madison: Powerpuff Girls. Brianna: Sesame Street. Catherine: Monster High. Victoria: Lalaloopsy. Gary: Paw Patrol. Mike: I agree Paw Patrol. Robert: Yeah. Paw Patrol. Gina: What theme do you like best Lexus? Lexus: I would say Lalaloopsy would be my style. Catherine: I agree. Madison: Good thinking. Brianna: I like it. Victoria: I came up with that theme for you Lexus. Lexus: Thanks, Victoria. Dallas: Good idea. Robert: NO FAIR WE WANT PAW PATROL AS A THEME! Gary: YEAH! Mike: I AGREE! PAW PATROL IT IS! Gina: Boys, stop it or you will lose your Paw Patrol stuff for a week. The Party Begins see Crumbs Sugar Cookie's Cupcakes, Peanut Big Top's Ball Toss, Harmony B. Sharp's Guess How Many Buttons, Marina Anchors' Fishing Game, A Lalaloopsy pinata, A Lalaloopsy Cake, Victoria's Lalaloopsy Dolls as decorations for Lexus' Party, and Mango Tiki Wiki's Fruit Punch theme song music plays in the background friends Taylor, Zoe, Jenna, Ladonna, Faith, Hope, Sally, Julia, Patty, and Chloe arrive at the party Zoe: Hi Lexus, how is everything? Lexus: Hi Zoe, everything's going good so far. Madison: Hello girls, I'm glad you can make it. Sally: No problem. boys change the music to the Paw Patrol theme Lexus: Who changed the music? Gina: Boys, don't do that. Gary: We were just having fun. changes the music back to the Lalaloopsy theme puts fireworks in Lexus' cake cake explodes Lexus: My cake! boys are all laughing Taylor: My mom brought an extra Lalaloopsy cake. Lexus: Thanks Taylor and Mrs. Hans. Taylor: You're welcome. Lexus: And thank you Victoria for letting me use your Mittens, Bea, Ember, Dyna, Harmony, Marina, Peanut, Crumbs, Mango, Ace, Sir, Lady, Rosy, Pillow, Swirly, Peppy, Tippy, Holly, Patch, Misty, Pepper, Cinder, Dot, Cherry, Charlotte, Teddy, Confetti, Blossom, Sunny, Berry, Yuki, Sahara, Pickles, Toffee, Scoops, Snowy, Alice, Specs, Bundles, Pita, Sprinkle, Squirt, and Matey as your decorations. Victoria: You're very welcome sister. boys knock over the Lalaloopsy dolls and replaces them with their Paw Patrol plushies Lexus: What the? Catherine: Uh, Lexus I think the boys replaced the dolls with the Paw Patrol toys. Lexus: Dad, come over here. sees the Lalaloopsy dolls knocked over and replaced with the boys' Paw Patrol plushies Dallas: THAT DOES IT BOYS YOU LOST YOU PAW PATROL DOLLS FOR A WEEK! deposits the boys' Paw Patrol stuff in the toy time-out box Victoria, Catherine and all of Lexus' friends help Lexus pick up all of the Lalaloopsy dolls Lexus: Thank you everyone for helping. Madison: Our pleasure. boys destroy the piñata Gina: Boys get over here. Madison: Time for presents. All: Yay! Gary: We'll steal these presents. Gina: Boys, no! opens her presents and reveals a Lalaloopsy Crumbs Sugar Cookie doll, a Blossom Powerpuff Girl doll, a gift card to Justice, A My Little Pony DVD, A Rainbow Dash Beanie Baby, A Rarity Beanie Baby, An American Girl Doll, A Powerpuff Girls DVD, and a Tinker Bell doll Lexus: Thank you everyone for the presents. Gary: Here is the best present for last. opens it up to reveal a box of cockroaches and a king snake; she screams boys laugh saw that the boys gobbled up the treats cockroaches are crawling everywhere, and the guests are screaming while the boys are laughing king snakes slithers across the room, scaring everyone Madison: A snake!!!!!!! hits Lexus, Ladonna, and Jenna hits Zoe, Patty, and Sally hits Faith, Hope, Julia, and Chloe Lexus: Stop it boys! Mom the boys are ruining my party. Gina: Boys, I'm going to spank you! gather 'round everybody. Lexus, Brianna, Catherine, Victoria, Grandpa Spoon, Taylor, Zoe, Patty, Jenna, Ladonna, Faith, Hope, Julia, Sally, Chloe, Julia's parents, Taylor's parents, Zoe's parents, Patty's parents, Ladonna's parents, Hope's parents, Faith's parents, Jenna's parents, Sally's parents, and Chloe's parents all gather'round Dallas, and Grandma Spoon spank the boys with wooden spoons Gary: OW! Robert: OWIE! Mike: THAT HURTS! Rape! Rape! Rape! Gina: NAUGHTY BOYS! You think that this is funny! Dallas: IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR RUINING THE PARTY. You think you are so funny, don't you? Grandma Spoon: YEAH! You horrible brats! continue smacking their butts with the spoons boys cry Gina: SHUT UP You little whippersnappers! Robert: We were only having fun. spanking was done Dallas: GO TO YOUR OWN NAUGHTY BLANKETS NOW! guests all leave goes her room and cries Gina: BOYS, YOU HAVE RUINED LEXUS' BIRTHDAY AND SHE WAS LOOKING FOWARD TO SPEND TIME WITH HER FRIENDS! Gary: So what, wanker? I don't give a flying fuck about that bitch! Gina: AND WHEN YOU MISBEHAVED IT REALLY AFFECTED HER! Gary: I don't care, fuck-nugget! Robert: Do you think we really give a shit, faggot? Gina: AND I WILL PUT YOU GUYS IN YOUR ROOMS SO YOU WON'T RUIN ANY FUTURE PARTIES! Dallas: THAT WAS VERY EMBARRASING AND YOU BOYS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! Not only did you ruin Lexus' birthday, you ruined her life! Robert: Why should we be ashamed of ourselves? We were only having fun, that's all. stabs Gina with a knife Dallas: “GINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!” goes to Lexus' room Lexus: Why do those awful boys have to be rude to me on my birthday. Gina: I'm so sorry about your party Lexus. Lexus: Thank you Gina. It's not your fault it's the boys fault. Gina: I understand. Category:Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Spanking transcripts